Genderbent
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Just as the title says, this is just a genderbended Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**BeBe: I don't own Frozen. I've just wanted to do this for weeks.**

* * *

Kristi laughed as she jumped off the the sled. It was her first time out with the men, and she was severely excited. She was going to be able to finally help harvest ice with everyone.

Her reindeer, Sve, dropped down after her and joined Kristi as she stared up at the grownups. After a second, she pulled out a carrot, gave Sve a bite and then took one, herself. They were singing a tune about ice that she didn't quite know yet, but had no doubt in her mind she would before long. She jumped out of one man's way, hugging her gloved hands to her chest as she did so.

The man she dodged threw down some smaller tools to her, almost as if he did so without thinking. He didn't even spare her a glance to make sure she got them before heading out. It didn't get to her, though. It was always like that. She was used to it.

She ran over to a small chunk of ice that was floating in the water next to a group of men. They all started to grab a hold of the ice in front of them. Kristi watched them for a second, before copying their moves and attempting to pick up her own. However, it simply fell out of her grasp and splashed back into the water. She blew her blonde bangs out of her eyes, rolled her shoulders and tried again. This time the ice slipped through her tool, flew abouve her head and then slammed back into the water. She shielded her face from the splash before laughing as Sve licked it anyway.

The hours passed quickly. As the men each got dozens of pounds of ice, Kristi kept working on her one tiny chunk. But she refused to lose faith. She would do this. She would prove herself. Nobody ever said it would be easy.

After dark, she was finally able to get the ice out of the water. She dug the ends of the tool into it before lifting it high above her head. It was heavier up there, causing her to stumble back and drop it behind her, just barely missing Sve as she did so.

It seemed she managed to get it just in time as the men were beginning to leave. Completely forgetting her. Per usual.

Kristi heaved the ice onto her mini-sled before scrambling on so that she was sitting on top of the ice as Sve began to run after them.

"Hurry Sve!" she urged.

* * *

Squeezed between a mountain and a fjord, there sat a castle. In the castle, there lived two young princes, both of which were supposed to have been sleeping for hours, now. One of which was doing so, the other however, had different things on his mind.

Five-year-old Andi crawled out of his bed and ran over to his brother's bed. "Eli!" he hissed, peaking his head over. "Psst!" he scrambled on top of his brother, and began to shake him. "Eli! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Mm... Andi." Eli mumbled without opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

Andi sighed and flopped onto his back. "I just... can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" he said in as a dramatic tone as he could.

"Go play by yourself." Eli chuckled, pushing him off the bed.

Andi landed on his butt. He pouted for a second, before smiling mischievously and hopping back on the bed. He peeled open one of Eli's eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked mischievously.

He pulled his hand away and Eli's eyes opened as he smiled one that matched his little brothers. The two boys jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, Andi dragging Eli along as they did so.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'-" Andi urged as they ran down the stairs, cutting off briefly only as Eli shushed him. "C'mon!"

They ran into the ballroom, Andi ahead as Eli paused to close the door. He ran back, grabbed ahold of his older brother's hand and dragged him farther in.

"Do the magic!" he commanded as Eli laughed. "Do the magic!"

Eli motioned him closer, so that their heads were almost pressed together. He then twirled his hands in a circle which caused tiny blue crystals to start forming in between them. Andi felt his mouth drop open as he stared at them in awe, amazed at his brother's power despite the fact that he'd seen him do it many times before.

"Oh..." he sighed.

"Ready?" Eli asked.

Andi couldn't take his eyes off the ice crystals which were beginning to multiply so he just nodded. "Uh-huh."

Eli threw the crystals up in the air so that they exploded like a firework and sprinkled down on them. The air began to chill but Andi barely noticed.

"This is amazing!" he laughed hopping on his feet. He laughed and ran in a circle around Eli before he paused as Eli stopped him.

"Watch this!"

Eli stomped on the ground, causing ice to cover the floor-Andi immediately started sliding away from him.

They immediately started playing in the snow that started to form. Andi gathered up a lopsided pile, almost half as big as him and plopped it down on the pile that Eli had made. He then ran over to a chair at his brother's insistence and laughed uncontrollably as Eli finished up the snowman and then turned around, moving the twigs.

"Hi, my name is Olive and I like warm hugs!" Eli made his voice go high as if he were the snowman-er, woman.

Andi clapped his hands together before jumping off the chair and running to embrace the snow-woman. "I love you, Olive!"

They skated around the room, Andi holding onto Olive's hands as Eli leaned up against the snow-woman, using his powers to slide them along. After that, they climbed up one of the snow piles and slid down, Andi flying into another one. He emerged and threw some snow up into the air. Then he jumped, laughing as Eli created another snow pile to catch him. And another. Again. And again.

"Hang on!"

Again.

"Catch me!"

Again.

"Wait!" Eli called out.

Again.

"Slow down!" he heard Eli gasp as something happened, but didn't think too much of it, merely jumped again, prepared for his older brother to save him. After all, he ever did.

"Whoo!" he yelled.

"Andi!" he heard Eli gasp, before pain shot through his head and everything went black.

* * *

Andi fell to the ground, knocked out. Eli gasped and scrambled to his feet from where he had fallen and ran over to his younger brother, sliding so that he was cradling his head in his arms.

"Andi..." he gasped out his name, before feeling his throat close up on itself. "Mama! Papa!" he cried out before clutching Andi to his chest. "You're okay, Andi. I got you."

He didn't know how much time passed, before the doors flew open and his parents came running in.

"Elsa, what have you done?" his father asked, as his mother gasped. "This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident." Eli shook his head, before dropping his head onto Andi's, feeling his red hair tickle his nose. "I'm sorry, Andi."

Their mother took Andi from him, cradling him in his arms. "He's ice cold."

"I know what we have to do." the king said after thinking for the briefest of seconds.

He ran out of the room for a few minutes, before coming back and hurriedly rushing the three of them onto two horses and riding off.

* * *

Kristi jumped as she felt someone running behind her. It sounded like horses, but when she turned back, all she saw was a sheet of ice covering the grass she had just crossed that hadn't been there before.

"Ice?" she gasped, before unhooking Sve and running in the direction she was certain the mysterious people had gone. "Faster Sve!" she urged.

Soon they reached a clearing and peaked over the edge of a pile of rocks to see the king, queen and two princes standing in the middle. The younger prince-Prince Andi if she remembered correctly-was unconcious in the queens arms.

Soon, the rocks began to quiver and took the forms of small men-like things.

"Trolls?" Kristi gasped, only to be shushed by one who had apparently appeared beside her.

"I'm trying to listen!" the troll chastised, before seeming to get a good look at her and Sve. "Cuties" he chuckled. "I'm going to keep you."

* * *

One of the trolls walked up to Eli's father who he was standing in front of and took his hand. "Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?"

"B-Born." his father stuttered, "And they're getting stronger."

The troll nodded, before moving over to the queen who kneeled down to show him Andi. The troll placed a hand on Andi's head, before sighing. "You were lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be pursuaded."

"Do what you must." the king urged.

The troll put a hand on Andi's head again and then pulled it away, just as quickly, pulling out smoke as he did so. "I suggest we move all magic. Even memories of magic." the smoke swirled to reveal memories of Eli and Andi playing in the snow that Eli's magic had made, the images would phase over so that they looked like they were normal instead of magic-enduced. "But don't worry, I leave the fun." he pushed the smoke back into Andi's head, before sighing. "He will be okay."

Their parents smiled in relief, but despite his own, Eli had another thought on mind. "But he won't remember I have powers?"

"It's for the best." his father comfoted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, Eli." the troll pulled him forward, "Your power will only grow. Their is beauty in it, but also great danger." as he spoke, he created images in the air that seemed to depict Eli as an adult. When the word "danger" left his mouth, the image turned red. Eli gasped. "You must learn to control it or fear will be your enemy." the Eli image began trying to console the images of what must've been images of the villagers only to be consumed by them.

Eli gasped and fell back to his father, burying his face in his chest. "No. We will protect him. He will learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone.

"Including Andi."


	2. Chapter 2

**BeBe: I also don't own Tangled, but I would like to know if you guys think I should make a genderbend story for that as well**

* * *

The training started almost the minute they got home. The next day over half the servants were let go, all the windows and doors had been locked shut and the gates had been closed. It was hard for Eli, all of a sudden being torn away from his little brother and having to spend every waking moment-and even some sleeping moments-trying to learn how to control his powers.

One day, Andi looked out his window and saw snow falling. An excited chuckle escaped his throat as he ran over to Eli's door and knocked excitedly on it.

"Eli? Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked, before continuing on a rant when Eli didn't answer. Having not remembered anything about his older brother's powers, he didn't realize why he wasn't getting an answer was because his brother was sitting up against his door, begging for Andi not to figure out how cold it had to have been. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away, Andi." Eli worked hard to make his voice sound annoyed instead of as if he were on the verge of tears-which he was.

There was silence for a moment as Andi's lips quivered into a frown. "Okay, bye." he sighed, walking away.

* * *

"The gloves will help." Eli's mother murmured, sliding a pair of white gloves over his left hand before clasping it in both of hers. "See? Conceal it."

Eli felt a smile grace his lips. "Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." they finished together.

* * *

A now eleven-year-old Andi laughed as he slid down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of his brother's door. It had been over six years since they last hung out together but he still hoped that Eli would open up to him again. He knocked on the door, already thinking of things they could play.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked, even though the snow wasn't wet enough to do so. "Or ride our bikes around the halls?"

He waited for a moment and pouted when he didn't get an answer. "C'mon, Eli! I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!"

In Eli's bedroom, he was busy having a freak out in front of his parents. His powers had recently exploded, freezing an entire corner of his room, which he was pacing in front of.

"I'm scared!" he cried, turning toward his parents. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse." his mother tried to calm him, moving closer as to put her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down."

"No!" Eli shrieked, jumping back and shrieking away from her. "Don't touch me! Please! I don't wanna hurt you."

His parents sighed as his father put a hand on the mother's shoulder. They stared down at their son with sad expressions on their faces. They trully wanted to help him but at this point they were running out of ideas. They really didn't know what else to do.

* * *

A now fifteen-year-old Andi slid down the hallway, once again coming to a stop in front of Eli's door. He paused for a moment hesitating only briefly, before shaking his head and walking away. It had been ten years since Eli and him last hung out and he had finally come to terms with the fact that maybe it was time to give up. If he didn't want to hang out with him now, then chances were he probably never would.

So he ran into his parents room and practically jumped on them, letting a semi-sad chuckle escaped his mouth as they all wrapped their arms around each other. "See you in two weeks." they were going away on vacation for the annual lighting of the lamps festival that was held every year for some lost prince. Andi wasn't sure what the name of the country was as he hardly ever listened to their stories.

The king and queen finished packing before heading downstairs where Eli was waiting. He bowed deeply, before looking up at them through his bangs. "Do you have to go?" he pleaded.

"You'll be fine, Eli." his mother reassured him, just before they walked out the door.

Not even half a week later, Andi and Eli got words that their parents were dead.

Eli didn't attend the funeral.

Afterwards, Andi walked down the hallway toward Eli's room. There was something in the back of his brain that tried to rationalize that there was no way Eli would ever open the door, but he couldn't help it. He needed Eli, and a part of him knew that Eli needed him. There was no way he could lock Andi out through this.

So he knocked weakly on the door. "Eli?" no answer. "Please, I know you're in there." nothing. "People are asking where you've been." silence. "They say have courage and I'm trying to." not even the sound of breathing. "I'm right out here for you just let me in." he sighed as he still got no answer, leaning back up against the door. "We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" he slid down so that he was sitting on the floor. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he buried his face in his knees.

On the other side of the door, in his room that had completely frozen over, Eli copied his brother's movement to a T.


	3. Chapter 3

**BeBe: I know, I'm horrible. Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated.**

**Three years later**

The streets were bustling with activity, every citizen and then some of Arendelle excited over the new king's coronation. It had been three years since the king and queen died, leaving little to no room for any kind of celebration, but now there was a reason, and they intended on making the best of it.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" the dock master laughed as guests piled out of a ship that had just pulled up.

A few feet away, a girl is trying to escape from her father as he is shoving her into her bunad jacket.

"Why do I have to wear this?" she complained, pulling at the collar slightly.

"Because the king has come of age!" her father chuckled, obviously overjoyed just as everyone else was. "It's coronation day!"

"That's not my fault!" the boy moaned as they passed by Kristi, who was standing by Sve, apparently the only two people in the entire fjord who couldn't care less about the coronation.

Sve hopped around excitedly, before nudging Kristi in the stomach. "What do you want, Sve?" Kristi laughed, turning toward her, before leaning in.

"_Give me a snack." _she made her voice go higher in an impersonation of her reindeer.

"What's the magic word?" she asked in her original voice, before saying "_Please," _as Sve.

Kristi pulled a carrot out of her shirt pocket and held it out to Sve, who tried to take the whole thing. She yanked her hand back, lest it get bitten off, before shaking her finger at the reindeer.

"Hey, hey, hey! Share!"

Sve spit out part of the reindeer with a sigh, which Kristi took then began to eat, herself, not seeming to care that it was covered in reindeer slobber.

A couple walked by them, lost in the crowd of the other excited citizens.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" the wife laughed.

"And for a whole day!" the husband jumped, clearly impatient to be the first to see the castle up front. "Faster, Perri!"

They passed a tiny, but menacing looking Duchess, who looked to be about in her fifties or sixties. Two guards followed close behind her.

"Ah, Arendelle." the Duchess sighed. "Our most mysterious trade partner." she rubbed her hands together with with a menacing glare. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploits your riches!" she blinked, catching herself. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Just down the bridge, toward the castle gates, there were an Irishwoman and Spanish Dignitary walking toward the castle.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the King and the Prince!" the Irishwoman sighed dreamily. "I bet they're absolutely gorgeous."

"I bet they are handsome." the Spanish Dignitary added.

* * *

In the castle, Prince Andi, now eighteen, snored away as he peacefully slept, blissfully unaware of all the activity that was bustling on outside his walls. However, despite how peacefully asleep he was, he certainly didn't look like much the handsome prince everyone was imagining, what with his wild hair, and drool staining both his pillow and freckled cheek.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Prince Andi?" his head maid, Kaia called in.

Andi sat up quickly at the sound. He coughed, snorted, and brushed some drool away from his mouth before calling out; "...Huh? Yeah?"

"Uh... Sorry to wake you, sir but-"

"No, you didn't." Andi yawned deeply. "I've been up for hours." he smacked his lips together, before drifting back to sleep while sitting. He snored as his head dropped, startling him awake. "Who is it?!"

"It's still me, sir. Time to get ready!" Kaia called in again.

"Mm-hmm." Andi nodded as if he understood what Kaia was trying to ask of him. "Ready for what?"

"Your brother's coronation, sir."

Andi let out a soft moan, "My brother's cor-neration."

One of his eyes peeked open to see his green coronation suit on the other side of the room. His eyes popped open, excitement allowing him to wake up all the way as it finally sunk in what day it was.

"It's Coronation day!" he laughed, jumping out of bed and throwing his suit on as quickly as possible. He ran out of the room grabbing a hold of a random butler and spinning him around. "It's Coronation day!"

He ran throughout the castle, almost having a spaz attack with how excited he was. For the first time in forever there was going to be people in the castle aside from the few people he'd grown up with! He couldn't wait to meet everyone there was to meet!

What if he met _the _one?

* * *

In the library, Eli, a now very posed twenty-one, waited out the window as the coronation guests began to arrive. He breathed in deeply, trying to swallow his fear, before moving over to the painting of his father's coronation. He stared up at it for a second, trying to gather some strength from the portrait.

He pulled off his gloves, and mimicked the painting, by holding up a candlestick and an ornament in place of the orb and scepter. He channeled his inner strength and worked as hard as he could to keep his powers under control, but it didn't take long for the objects to start icing over.

Eli gasped and slammed them back down on the table. He sighed deeply. "But it's only for today." he picked up his gloves and pulled them back on. "It's agony to wait."

Yupp, too agonizing. He just had to get it over with, and hope for the best. So he threw open the doors, collected his nerves together and commanded; "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

* * *

Andi ran up to the gates right as they began to open, excitement running through his veins as he sprinted between them before they were completely open. He bounded throughout the town before jumping down the steps that led to the deck.

"A chance to leave my lonely world! A chance to find true love!" he sang to himself as he did so. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever... for the first time in forever!" he spun in a circle before marching forward. "Nothing's in my way!"

He was cut off as a horse slammed into him, causing him to fly over the deck and land in a canoe. It began to tip over the dock as well, and right as it began to look dangerous and he was going to go overboard, something slammed on the other side, steadying it.

"Hey!" he gasped, frustrated with his situation. Really! What a way to start his one day of freedom!

He looked up to see a girl with reddish-brown hair that was pulled up into a curled bun, wearing a white and gold dress perched on a white horse. Andi immediately began to grow flustered when he saw her.

"I'm so sorry." the girl gasped, clearly flustered as well. "Are you hurt."

"Hey," Andi chuckled nervously in response, "I-ya, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" the girl asked, dismounting from the horse and offering Andi a helpful hand, which he politely ignored-after all, it wasn't manly to accept help from a girl with something so simple.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay. I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." the girl smiled, before seeming to realize that she had done something wrong. She immediately dipped into a curtsy. "Princess Hana of the Southern Isles."

"Oh!" Andi gasped, realizing he hadn't introduced himself, either. He dipped into a bow of his own. "Prince Andi of Arendelle."

"Prince...?" Hana's eye's grew wide as she realized who the redhead was in front of her. She dropped to one knee, "My good sir."

The horse-seeing her master bow so hastily-quickly copied the action, dipping gracefully. However, doing so, caused his hoof to curl up and out of the boat, which then began to tip. Hana tumbled, before crashing on top of Andi.

"Hi... again." Andi laughed, after their gasping was over.

The horse looked up, noticing what she had done, and slammed her foot back into the boot, stabilizing it once again. Andi and Hana tumbled the other way, so that this time, Andi landed on top of her.

"Oh boy." Hana giggled.

"Heh." Andi chuckled nervously. "This is awkward." then he fumbled, as he realized that she could end up taking offense to that comment. "Not you're awkward, but because we're-I'm awkard. Your gorgeous." he pushed himself to his feet, before realizing what he had just said. "Wait what?"

Hana laughed as he helped her up, before composing herself. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse... and for every moment after."

"No. No-no." Andi shook his head and began to stumble toward the edge of the boat. "I'm not THAT Prince. I mean, if you'd hit my brother, Eli, that would be-yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." he turned to come face to face with the horse, startling himself just a bit. "Hello." he smiled, patting his nose, before completely climbing out and running a few feet away and turning back to face Hana. "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

Hana giggled. "Just you?"

Andi smiled dreamily back at her. Could it be he had just found his true love? He didn't even notice the bells ringing-he was too busy drinking in Hana-but by the third ring, it finally sunk in.

"...the bells." he gasped. "The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to... I better go."

He began to hurry off, but then stopped to turn and give Hana a little wave, and cry, "Bye!"

As he rushed off again, Hana raised her hand to wave back, which the horse copied, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

"Oh no." Hana gasped as she realized what her horse had done.

The boat fell off the dock with Hana still in it. It landed upside down with a splash, but after a second, lifted up to reveal Hana, briefly gasping for air, before smiling at the path Andi had just taken.


	4. Chapter 4

**I appologize if at times I accidentally use the characters' real names or say 'her' when it's supposed to be 'him' or vice versa. I'm writing this using the script and so it's easy to make mistakes that escape me when I do a read over. And Hana is pronounced like Hans only with an A at the end.**

There was harmonizing in the background as Eli stood at the front of the chapel. He stared forlornly at the priest, trying to swallow his fear and anxiousness. Was time actually starting to tick slower?

Andi, who stood just a few feet to his brother's right, tried to keep from rocking on his feet to show how bored he was. It seemed time was slowing down for him too, only for a completely different reason. Yes, it was exciting to have everyone in the castle and to watch his brother become king, but what he really wanted to do was mingle, and he couldn't do that while isolated on stage.

He risked a glance out into the crowd as the priest turned around to grab the crown, and caught sight of Hana sitting in the second row, squeezed between two slightly bigger women, one of which was snoring peacefully on her shoulder. When Hana caught him looking, she smiled and raised one hand slightly in a small wave. Andi offered a small, but excited wave in return, before turning back to his brother who was just beginning to lean forward.

Eli bent down slightly as the priest held up the crown, and allowed the priest to set the crown atop his head. Once he knew that had been done, he gracefully straightened, and opened his eyes to see the priest moving a teal pillow with the orb and scepter atop toward him.

Hoping he could get away with it, Eli reached forward to grab the two items, but paused and looked up as the priest cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, the gloves."

Eli gave him a frustrated look, for a second, almost hoping the priest would change his mind. His hands without the gloves were dangerous. He needed them. He couldn't do this without them. But then he glanced down uncertainly and, with shaky hands, slowly peeled the gloves off and set them on the pillow between the orb and scepter.

He hesitated for a second, staring at the objects in fear. They were so gold, if they froze over, people would definitely notice. Why did they have to be gold? Why couldn't they be like... diamond? There was a chance nobody would notice then.

He took a deep breath, steeled himself, and with trembling hands, picked the two of them up and turned around as the priest began chanting. He steeled his shoulders and stared ahead at nothing, focusing on just his powers and praying he could control them long enough, not even noticing as everyone stood up with smiles on their faces.

But then he glanced down and watched as ice began to encase the gold slowly. He gasped. No! He had to be able to control it! Just a little bit longer. Just a-

He whirled back around as the priest finished with "King Eli of Arendelle." and threw them back on the pillow, before grabbing his gloves and yanking them back on.

Andi watched this with slight amusment on his face. Most of the people probably didn't notice his brother's haste, but it was kinda funny in a way. For as long as he could remember, Eli had worn his gloves almost 24/7, never once taking them off. Compared to that, and the way he never wanted to leave his room, Andi had come to the conclusion that Eli was probably afraid of dirt, so it was amusing in a way watching him having to face his fears.

He turned back to the crowd as they all repeated "King Eli of Arendelle!" after the priest.

Eli turned back to the crowd and stood primly with his hands behind his back, copying his brother's posture as the audience clapped. The worst part was over, now all he had to do was handle a bit of mingling. He could do that.

Nothing could go wrong now.

1234567890

Andi waited impatiently as he listened to the music play in the ballroom. He hated that he had to wait for his cue before entering, and hated even more, that it had to come so far into the party. But he couldn't let Eli down with his impatience. His brother was probably still under a lot of stress, so he forced himself to stay in the shadows as he waited.

But then the royal music played and Eli was announced.

"King Eli, of Arendelle."

Andi jumped on his feet excitedly as Eli walked primly into the room. Just a few more moments and then it would be his turn. He would get to meet real live people! Oh, he couldn't wait!

"Prince Andi, of Arendelle."

Andi had been so primped and ready that he hadn't even noticed his name had been called. He blinked, before gasping and sprinted into the room, and turned to face the bowing crowd as he came to a stop. He smoothed out his shirt and waved excitedly at a random person in the front row, before gasping as someone behind him cleared her throat and put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Kaia motioning toward the stage next to Eli.

"Oh. Here?" Andi asked, as Kaia led him toward the spot he apparently was supposed to be. "Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to... Oh." he breathed as she plopped him down not even two inches away from his brother. "Okay."

He glanced over at his brother, before shying away so that they were a foot apart. Eli was so cool and composed, smiling regally out into the crowd with his hands placed behind his back. Andi copied his move and glanced nervously at him as the crowd straightened up and began to clap.

Andi smiled happily, before looking back over at Eli and glancing quickly away, smoothing a chunk of hair behind his ear as he cleared his throat.

"Hi." a voice came from beside him.

Andi's eyes grew wide as he turned to look at Eli who was in turn looking at him with a friendly smile on his face. Was he... wait...

"'Hi' me?" he asked, genuinly shocked that his brother, who had ignorned him for thirteen years, was suddenly speaking again. "Oh. Um... Hi."

He glanced away awkwardly. That was probably going to be the end of the conversation, anyway.

"You look handsome." the statement sounded as awkward as Andi felt. Eli clearly had no clue what he was doing, either, especially considering he had just called his brother 'handsome' something men really don't do.

"Thank you." he said, though, before chuckling. "You look handsomer." But then he shook his head as he realized what he had implid. "I mean, not 'somer.' You don't look somer. But more-more handsome."

Eli chuckled, cutting him off. "Thank you. So," he turned back to the crowd. "This is what a party looks like."

Andi turned back to the crowd as well, but only for a second, risking a glance at Eli shortly after. Maybe this was his chance! They could talk and be close again like they were when they were little! All he had to do was take the plunge!

"It's warmer than I thought." Wait, what? The fate of his relationship with his _only living family _now suddenly rested on "It's warmer than I thought?" How stupid was he?!

"What is that amazing smell?" Eli said though, not seeming to notice his brother's stupid remark.

They both sniffed deeply, turning to each other as they mumbled in unison, "Chocolate." and then broke apart chuckling.

Andi tapped his fingers together, and glanced excitedly at Eli. This was it! This was definitely it! He was going to have a brother again! All he had to do was-

But before he could speak, Kaia broke in with a; "Your Majesty." standing next to her was a small girl who looked to be in her sixties or seventies, wearing a blue and gray dress. "The Duchess of Weaseltown."

"'Weselton!'" the girl corrected sharply, turning to give Kaia an agitated glare, which was gone when he turned to Andi and Eli. "Duchess of Weselton, Your Majesty." her correction was much gentler. She took a couple steps toward them. "As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king." and then she proceeded to do a bunch of random moves, mumbling something Andi couldn't quite hear, before bowing.

Andi and Eli glanced at each other and chuckled at the woman's antics, before Eli cleared his throat. "Uh... Thank you. Only, I don't dance."

"Oh." the Duchess exclaimed as if this came as a surprise to her. Eli could already see her insisting, so took a leap of faith, and turned to Andi.

"But my brother does."

Andi chuckled and waved his hand, a bit surprised that Eli knew how much he loved dancing. But as the duchess grabbed his arm, he realized what had just happened. "What?"

"Oh! Lucky you." the duchess raised an eyebrow as Andi gave Eli a questioning look and began dragging him toward the dancefloor. "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you!" and cutting of Andi's "Oh, I don't think-"

"Sorry." Eli mumbled quietly as his brother disappeared into the crowd.

On the dancefloor, Andi was trapped in a circle the duchess made around him. He put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot lightly to the music and watched the woman.

"Like an agile peacock." the duchess exclaimed, bobbing her head forward. She jumped, making a warbling sound, and landed on Andi's foot.

"Ow!" Andi brought the injured appendage up in surprise.

"Speaking of," the duchess spoke as Andi recovered and took his dancing pose again. "So great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place?" she got up in his face. "Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

"No." Andi's answer came out as a half gasp as he leant away from the duchess.

"No." the duchess sounded a bit disapointed, not that Andi was surprised. Everyone was probably asking that question, even him. "All right. Hang on!"

Andi gasped as she put a hand around his back and dipped him, even though it was supposed to be the other way around. He caught a glimpse of Eli chuckling at them and sent back a playful pissed off smile of his own.

"They don't call me the 'Little Dipper' for nothing!" the duchess exclaimed, before letting him back up and spinning him in a circle. "Oh-ho! Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!" he jumped up in the air again, as Andi held back a chuckle.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, My good sir." the duchess cried after him as Andi made his way back to Eli.

"Well, she was sprightly." Eli said with a chuckle.

"Especially for a woman in heels." Andi pulled one of his now sore feet up, hopping a bit as he did so.

"Are you okay." Eli laughed.

"Yeah." Andi chuckled and straightened to his full height. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Eli smiled slightly. "Me too." but then he remembered why it couldn't, and turned away. Suddenly, looking Andi in the eye was too hard. "But it can't."

"Why not?" Andi asked excitedly. It seemed he was finally getting somewhere with Eli-maybe he could-

"It just can't!" Eli all but exploded, turning so that his back was facing Andi.

Andi stared at his brother's back, suddenly feeling like the door was between them again, right when he had gotten it to open. He backed away, as Eli sighed, suddenly holding back tears.

"Excuse me for a minute." he shoved his way through the crowd, not knowing where he was going to go, but knowing that he couldn't be near Eli at the moment.

But he didn't make it far, before someone bowed sharply, bumping into him and causing him to trip. He managed to catch his balance, but only succeeded in bumping into someone else-this someone wasn't so lucky. She went tumbling back barely, grabbing Andi's hand before she hit the ground.

Andi looked down to see Hana smiling up at him. "Glad you caught me."

"Hana." Andi smiled, before pulling her up. Hana set her wine glass down on a tray that was conviently walking by, before pulling Andi in for a dance.

They talked for the rest of the night, about anything and everything.

"What's this?" Hana asked at one point, gesturing toward the white streak in Andi's hair.

Andi chuckled nervously, running his hand through it. "Uh, I was born with it. Though I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it." Hana laughed.

Somehow, they ended up finding themselves sitting at the edge of a waterfall, their conversation suddenly getting deep.

"Wait," Andi laughed, cutting Hana off at whatever she had been about to say. "You have, how many sisters?"

"Twelve older sisters." Hana said with something between a laugh and a sigh. "Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years."

"That's horrible." Andi frowned, suddnely wanting to beat these sisters up.

But Hana seemed to be able to take this in stride as with a chuckle, she merely claimed, "It's what sisters do."

"And brothers." Andi nodded, "Eli and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day, he just shut me out, and I never knew why." he glanced down at the water below them forlornly as all the years of being ignored by Eli came rushing back to him.

"I would never shut you out." Hana reached out to grab Andi's hand.

Andi glanced down at their entertwined fingers, before looking into her deep brown eyes. "Can I say something crazy?" Hana raised an eyebrow at him. "Will you marry me?"

Hana let out a soft gasp before smiling back. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes."


End file.
